


Slagging Idiots

by Moonrose91



Series: Competent Starscream [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brawl - Freeform, Competent Starscream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: Primus must despise Starscream, he's sure of it.





	

* * *

Starscream wondered if Primus just hated him.

He could already hear the fight and he was at _least_ two corridors away, if how he was hearing it was any indication.

 _“You two better not be in the middle of that slagging fight because if you are, you two are on_ ocean _patrol, got it?”_ Starscream snarled.

 _“I’m hiding from the Coneheads,”_ Skywarp stated.

 _“I am nowhere near a fight,”_ Thundercracker answered.

Starscream did not ask where his Trine mates were.

If he didn’t know, he wouldn’t have to lie.

“Who is the fragging slagheap that started _this_ Pit forsaken brawl?” Starscream _screeched_ as he stormed into the communal area.

He isn’t that surprised to see that it is all their little factions. The Front-Liners, the Aerial Corps, the Second-Liners, and even some of the _Spies_ were in on this fight.

His hand snapped out to grab Rumble, ignoring the way the minicon began to wriggle and fight in his grip. “Well?” he screamed, which caused all the ‘Cons in the area to cover their audio receptors.

They then promptly pointed straight at the Coneheads.

“Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet!” Starscream shouted, knowing his volume was climbing.

 _“Screamer, what the_ slag _? I can hear you all the way over here,”_ Thundercracker exclaimed.

“Get. Down. Here,” Starscream growled.

 _“Coneheads. Idiots,”_ Starscream supplied as the Conehead Trine landed in front of him.

Starscream dropped Rumble, which earned a startled yelp from the minicon and his hands snapped out to grab onto Dirge and Ramjet. He then turned and threw them out of the communal, followed quickly by Thrust. “Stay!” he ordered and then rounded on the rest.

“First, you will _clean this up_! Second, all the little cassettecons will go back to Soundwave and inform him _entirely_ of what has happened or I will _do it myself_ , and the _rest_ of you buckets of bolts will report to the designated person, which is _me_ , after I deal with _those_ slag heaps outside of the communal! Do I make myself clear? Or do I have to _beat it into your skulls_?” Starscream ordered, though his voice went up a few octaves on the final question.

“Yes, sir!” the ‘Cons shouted and Starscream turned on his heel to face the Coneheads.

Well, he would have, had they not run.

“They are _slag heaps_ ,” Starscream growled as he stormed out.

 _“Skywarp, Thundercracker, the Coneheads are in slag up to their fragging tin heads. Either stay where you are or come help me rip into them. More figuratively than literally. We need all the Aerial Corps we can spare at the moment. Unfortunately,”_ Starscream commanded down the Bond as he stormed through the base.

 _“Okay!”_ Skywarp exclaimed cheerfully.

 _“Pick me up Skywarp. This will be fun,”_ Thundercracker added.

* * *

Starscream slammed Thrust into the ground and shifted to step on the other Seeker’s chest, shoving him back onto the ground. “What was that? That you would be a better Air Commander? Enlighten me, on how, exactly, you plan to do that if you’re _grounded_ for the foreseeable future,” Starscream demanded as he increased pressure slightly.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had subdued their own Trine equivalents, which just left Starscream and Thrust.

Thrust had screamed out _that_ particularly damning line, regarding being a better Air Commander, right before he threw himself at Starscream.

“Though, then again, you suddenly deciding to _challenge me_ wouldn’t have anything to do with you starting that _extremely large fight_ in the communal, would it? I would be so very disappointed if that were so, Thrust. For you see, _that_ would be cowardly, to hide behind a false coup and equal almost to Octane. Or, well, lowered to Octane,” Starscream remarked and he could feel the Aerial Corps almost vibrating.

Starscream shifted his gaze to glare down Deadwing, Skyquake, and Nacelle, as they were too young to even _attempt_ to take the Coneheads' position.

They bristled and Starscream increased his glare as he stepped down a little harder on Thrust’s chest.

Not enough to crack, but enough to make a _point_.

“Well, then,” Starscream said and lifted his foot as he stepped away.

“Since you’re hiding behind a challenge, I guess that opens the way to challengers,” Starscream said as he began to walk away.

Thrust let out a shriek almost worthy of Starscream and Starscream ignored him, not hesitating to grab Deadwing while Skywarp and Thundercracker grabbed Skyquake and Nacelle respectively.

They whined, but went with the pulling as a free-for-all broke out behind them.

 _“Idiotic piles of slag,”_ Starscream stated down the bond as he continued to walk, his Trine mates snickering behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be honest, I am super surprised, and very happy, to have such a overwhelming response!
> 
> I am happy that everyone is happy with it!
> 
> You may have noticed the use of Dreadwing and Skyquake.
> 
> They're a _hell_ of a lot younger in this.
> 
> They're not experienced Decepticon warriors, they are new guys who were brought along because Starscream sure as _hell_ didn't trust Shockwave near them and they are _good_ , but very few 'Cons are happy with the fact not even full-grown adults are part of this.
> 
> Some don't care and others are just like....let's not go into it.
> 
> ...There are things that are going to happen there. (Nacelle is also younger than those two)


End file.
